1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ramps and more specifically to a light-weight and portable wheel chair ramp adjustable in height and easy to assemble.
2. Prior Art
It is known to have wheel chair ramps. The American Disability Act (ADA) requires that wheelchair ramps be placed in all public entry ways, thus insuring entrance to all. Although portable wheelchair ramps, even modular ramps, have long been used in various types of construction, the standards for these ramps have become more stringent, precluding the use of many prior wheelchair ramps. It is not known previously to have a modular wheel chair ramp that is portable and easy to install and that also complies with the ADA. Thus it is the objective of the present invention to provide a ramp suitable for wheel chair use that is modular, adjustable in height, light-weight, easy to assemble and disassemble, and still comply with the ADA with a high safety factor.